User blog:Amscholte21/The World of Hybrids
This was just a documentary idea of Dinosaur, Aviary, Marine, and Cenozoic Hybrids Please comment to this North Dakota Plains and Forest Indominus Rex: *Size: 50.9 feet *Diet: Goats, Stegoceratops Indoraptor: *Size: 24.0 feet *Diet: Goats, Stegoceratops Stegoceratops: *Size: 37.9 feet *Diet: Plants Ankylodocus: *Size: 91.8 feet *Diet: Plants Spinoraptor: *Size: 21.3 feet *Diet: Goats, Stegoceratops, Fish Netherlands Forest Purutaurus: *Size: 30 feet *Diet: Goats, Paramoloch, Stegoceratops, Ankylodocus, Spinoraptor Paramoloch: *Size: 33 feet *Diet: Plants Stegoceratops: *Size: 37.9 feet *Diet: Plants Ankylodocus: *Size: 91.8 feet *Diet: Plants Spinoraptor: *Size: 21.3 feet *Diet: Goats, Stegoceratops, Fish Colorado Forest Allosinosaurus: *Size: 46 feet *Diet: Goats, Edmontoguanodon Dimodactylus: *Size: 19 feet *Diet: Fish, Goats, Edmontoguanodon Carnotarkus: *Size: 25 feet *Diet: Plants, Fruit Edmontoguanodon: *Size: 40 feet *Diet: Plants Tyrannolophosaurus: *Size: 49 feet *Diet: Goats, Edmontoguanodon, Carnotarkus Idaho River Gorgosuchus: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Goats, Utarinex Postimetrodon: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Utarinex: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Plants, Fruit Diplotator: *Size: 5.2 feet *Diet: Fish Procerathomimus: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Goats, Utarinex Montana Mountains Utahsinoraptor: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Goats, Dracoceratops, Pigs Pyritator: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Goats, Dracoceratops, Fish, Pigs Dracoceratops: *Size: 12.6 feet *Diet: Plants Geminititan: *Size: 95 feet *Diet: Geese, Darwezoptreyx Darwezoptreyx: *Size: 35 feet *Diet: Fish Stygidaryx: *Size: 49 feet *Diet: Fruit Sonoran Desert Diloranosaurus: *Size: 21 feet *Diet: Goats, Nodopatosaurus, Dracoceratops Nodopatosaurus: *Size: 90 feet *Diet: Plants Thoradlosaurus: *Size: 52 feet *Diet: Goats, Nodopatosaurus, Dracoceratops Monomimus: *Size: 27 feet *Diet: Goats, Dracoceratops Dracoceratops: *Size: 12.6 feet *Diet: Plants Saharan Desert Rajakylosaurus: *Size: 30 feet *Diet: Goats, Tenontorex Diorajasaur: *Size: 33 feet *Diet: Goats, Tenontorex Tenontorex: *Size: 33 feet *Diet: Plants Koolabourgiana: *Size: 39 feet *Size: Goats, Pterovexus Pterovexus: *Size: 4 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Quetzorion: *Size: 13 feet *Diet: Goats, Tenontorex Mississippi River Sarcorixis: *Size: 43 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Skoolasaurus, Ankylocodon Suchotator: *Size: 43 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Salmon Spinonyx: *Size: 52 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Megalosuchus: *Size: 23 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Skoolasaurus: *Size: 17 feet *Diet: Fish Ankylocodon: *Size: 18 feet *Diet: Fish Hawaiian Beach Purrolyth: *Size: 30 feet *Diet: Goats, Dracoceratops Grypolyth: *Size: 43 feet *Diet: Tuna, Goats, Fish, Squid, Sharks, Dracoceratops Diplovenator: *Size: 10 feet *Diet: Tuna, Goats, Fish, Shellfish, carcasses of Pteraquetzal and Dracoceratops Momolometrodon: *Size: 19 feet *Diet: Tuna, Goats, Fish, Squid, Dracoceratops Pteraquetzal: *Size: 35 feet *Diet: Tuna, Goats, Fish, Squid, Shellfish Postimetrodon: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Dracoceratops: *Size: 12.6 feet *Diet: Plants Ecuadoran Jungle Tryostronix: *Size: 39 feet *Diet: Fish, Goats, Tuoramoloch Erlikospyx: *Size: 43 feet *Diet: Fish, Goats, Tuoramoloch, Fruit Tuoramoloch: *Size: 36 feet *Diet: Plants Megalosuchus: *Size: 23 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Tauromoloch Gigaspikasaur: *Size: 99 feet *Diet: Plants Trykosaurus: *Size: 62 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuoramoloch, Gigaspikasaur Mongolia Mountains Thylacotator: *Size: 9 feet *Diet: Goats, Chickens, Carboceratops, Smilocephalosaurus Smilocephalosaurus: *Size: 8 feet *Diet: Goats, Chickens, Carboceratops Brontolasmus: *Size: 32 feet feet *Diet: Plants Phorusaura: *Size: 12 feet *Diet: Goats, Rabbits, Carboceratops Smilonemys: *Size: 11 feet *Diet: Goats, Chickens, Carboceratops, Brontolasmus Carboceratops: *Size: 11 feet *Diet: Plants, Fruit European Coast Gastosuchus *Size: 14 feet *Diet: Goat, Rabbit, Salmon, Indricoceros Mammotherium: *Size: 38 feet *Diet: Plants Indricoceros: *Size: 12.9 feet *Diet: Plants Megidtocurus: *Size: 13.5 feet *Diet: Goat, Chicken, Indricoceros Andrewsaurus: *Size: 17.5 feet *Diet: Goat, Chicken, Indricoceros, Mammotherium Megaloboa: *Size: 57 feet *Diet: Goat, Chicken, Salmon, Indricoceros, Mammotherium Livyasuchus: *Size: 49 feet *Diet: Goat, Chicken, Salmon, Indricoceros, Mammotherium Pontosuchus: *Size: 23 feet *Diet: Salmon Great Plains Tuoramoloch: *Size: 36 feet *Diet: Plants Majundasuchus: *Size: 26.6 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuoramoloch, Einosuchus, Alankylosaurus Magnapyritor: *Size: 16 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuoramoloch, Einosuchus Alankylosaurus: *Size: 33 feet *Diet: Fish, Fruit Erlidominus: *Size: 46 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuormoloch, Einosuchus, Alankylosaurus, Diloracheirus: *Size: 42 feet *Diet: Plants, carcasses of Goats, Tuoramoloch, Einosuchus, Alankylosaurus Einosuchus: *Size: 28 feet *Diet: Plants Dsunagaia: *Size: 26 feet *Diet: Plants, Eggs, Fish, Crayfish Carcasses of Goats, Tuoramoloch, Einosuchus, Alankylosaurus Indian Forest Carnoraptor: *Size: 19 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuoramoloch, Alankylosaurus, Dracoceratops Cryolophoraptor: *Size: 17 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuoramoloch, Alankylosaurus, Dracoceratops Tuoramoloch: *Size: 36 feet *Diet: Plants Alankylosaurus: *Size: 33 feet *Diet: Fish, Fruit Dracoceratops: *Size: 12.6 feet *Diet: Plants Ardentismaxima: *Size: 115 feet *Diet: Plants British Columbia Alloraptor: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Goat, Mammotherium, Bajatondon Erlikogamma: *Size: 32 feet *Diet: Goat, Mammotherium, Bajatondon Scaphotator: *Size: 10 feet *Diet: Fish, Insects Mammotherium: *Size: 38 feet *Diet: Plants Bajatondon: *Size: 42 feet *Diet: Plants Monolorhino: *Size: 40 feet *Diet: Plants, Goats, Bajatondon, Mammotherium, Fish Alaskan Peninsula Megalogaia: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Plants Entelomoth: *Size: 12 feet *Diet: Plants, Goats, Megalogaia Dilophoboa: *Size: 70 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia Spinoconstrictor: *Size: 100 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia, Fish, Salmon Monolorhino: *Size: 40 feet *Diet: Plants, Goats, Megalogaia Fish Russian Tundra Purutaurus: *Size: 30 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia, Kelenkdactylus, Megaloboa Oncataurus: *Size: 16 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia, Kelenkdactylus, Megaloboa Kelenkdactylus: *Size: 13 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Megalogaia Megaloboa: *Size: 95 feet feet *Diet: Goat, Fish, Salmon, Megalogaia Andrewsaurus: *Size: 17.5 feet *Diet: Goat, Megalogaia Megalogaia: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Plants Russian Shores Megalogaia: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Plants Machricanthosaurus: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia Pelacyon: *Size: 16 feet *Diet: Goats, Megalogaia, Fish, Salmon, Ontoceros Ontoceros: *Size: 23 feet *Diet: Fish, Salmon Acrophysis: *Size: 14 feet *Diet: Fish, Salmon, Ontoceros Atlantic Ocean Predator Y: *Size: 80 feet *Diet: Shark, Swordfish, Arthocaris, Archelotherium, Otodemus, Herreracetus Predator Z: *Size: 100 feet *Diet: Shark, Swordfish, Arthocaris, Archelotherium, Otodemus, Herreracetus, Serpent Scimitar, Hyaenorhina, Basilosuchus Serpent Scimitar: *Size: 68 feet *Diet: Squid, Archelotherium Arthocaris: *Size: 15 feet *Diet: Lobster, Spider Crab Archelotherium: *Size: 14 feet *Diet: Lettuce, Sea grass, Jellyfish, Lobster, Spider crab Otodesmus: *Size: 25 feet *Diet: Tuna, Squid, Shark, Swordfish, Archelotherium, Arthocaris Oncaphis: *Size: 79 feet *Diet: Sworfish, Shark, Archelotherium, Arthocaris, Otodesmus Hyaenorhina: *Size: 45 feet *Diet: Swordfish, Archelotherium, Otodesmus Herreracetus: *Size: 29 feet *Diet: Tuna, Squid, Shark, Swordfish, Archelotherium, Otodesmus Basilosuchus: *Size: 70 feet *Diet: Shark, Swordfish, Archelotherium, Hyaenorhina Serengeti Park Tuaromoloch: *Size: 36 feet *Diet: Plants Giganotaurus: *Size: 50 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuaromoloch Stygigataur: *Size: 55 feet *Diet: Goats, Tuaromoloch Pterovexus: *Size: 4 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish Koolabourgiana: *Size: 39 feet *Diet: Goats, Pterovexus Scandinavian Taiga Kelenkdactylus: *Size: 13 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Majundamoloch, Megalogaia Skolobasilisk: *Size: 65 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Majundamoloch, Megalogaia Majundamoloch: *Size: 14 feet *Diet: Plants Megalogaia: *Size: 20 feet *Diet: Plants Progarthomimus: *Size: 22 feet *Diet: Goats, Majundamoloch, Megalogaia Gammasuchus: *Size: 24 feet *Diet: Goats, Fish, Majundamoloch, Megalogaia Allovenatrix: *Size: 21 feet *Diet: Goats, Majundamoloch, Megalogaia, Progarthomimus Gallary Screenshot_20200223-113507_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113516_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113536_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113547_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113555_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113601_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113609_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113618_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113628_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113640_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113647_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113654_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113701_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113709_Slides.jpg Screenshot_20200223-113716_Slides.jpg Category:Blog posts